Wild Ones
by coolkidsneverdiee
Summary: Follow Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry & a few of their friends as they go through life, love and everything in between to realize that every single bad thing in the universe can happen to you, but with the right set of friends, you can make it through anything. *they're not famous in this story* Rated M for language.


**Chapter One - Fast Times at Brentwood High**

'I can't believe Slutty Sam came to our party' Cammi frowned sourly, taking a sip of her drink. 'I mean look at her! Did she forget to take off her prostitute costume from last Halloween or something?' she sneered.

'Oi slut! Buy the whole dress next time!' Zowie yelled out at Sam.

'Oh god, she's going in for the kill' Cammi muttered as all they watched in horror as slutty Sam leaned in to kiss Liam.

'I hope he's got health insurance; he'll need one hell of a STD check after this' Zowie cringed just as Sam and Liam's lips were inches apart.

Georgia shut her eyes not wanting to see the boy she was basically in love with snog the school slut's face off—her stomach would not be able to handle this.

'What the—'

'Oh my god''

She heard her best friends mumble, then someone roughly shaking her arm.

'George' Cammi muttered, yanking her arm

'I don't want to see'

'No seriously George, open your eyes'

'I'd rather not Lace, I'm good with my food inside me thanks'

'Georgia he's coming for you' Zowie hissed, shoving her forward.

Her eyes flew open and saw a tall, muscular boy with sandy hair and chocolate brown eyes making his way towards her, making her stomach feel like it was performing a series of summersaults and cartwheels while her heart felt like it was running a marathon.

'Liam?' she blurted in confusion

He didn't say anything but simply kept coming towards her before stopping right in front of me, his glorious face just inches from hers.

'What're you doing here?' she asked, my lips trembling, 'what happened to slutty Sam?' she asked more forcefully.

He didn't respond again, instead he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her heart to flutter uncontrollably.

'She's not what I want' he whispered

'…what do you want?' she asked, breathlessly.

His brown eyes looked into her hazel ones for what felt like an eternity.

'You—I want you Georgia' he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. 'It's always been you' he said just before he leaned in and kissed her.

'Georgia'

'Mmm, Liam'

'Georgia'

'Liam'

'Georgia Marie Cooper!'

Wait, what?

Georgia was, quite rudely if she may add, yanked out of her wonderful dream by the sound of her mother's shrill voice ringing in her ears. What a lovely way to start a Monday.

'Georgia, I swear if you don't move your bottom out of that bed I will personally remove you from it' her mother warned from the doorframe, her hands on her hips or as Georgia liked to call it, the bitch stance.

'I'm up mum, I'm up' Georgia yawned, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow on her face.

'Yes well you said that 3 minutes ago before you started chanting Liam's name repeatedly' her mother informed her and Georgia could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

She moved the pillow off her face and lifted one eye and found that 'I think I'm so funny' smirk plastered on her mother's face.

'Okay, I'm awake now; thank you mother' Georgia said bitterly as she swung the duvet off her and sat upright, setting her feet on the cold hardwood floors. 'You can leave now, if you're done humiliating me.'

'Oh you know it's only because I love you Georgie' her mother cooed. 'If it makes things better I think Liam's a fine boy—I approve' she smiled, causing Georgia's face to turn a bright, beetroot red.

'Now, get going love, you're late' she smiled and left her at last.

Wait, she was what?

Her head turned swiftly to her bedside table where her alarm clock confirmed that she was indeed, late.

'Oh balls' she muttered before sprinting over to her bathroom to get ready for school.

A record time of 15 minutes later, Georgia was rushing into the gates of Mansfield High School, not doing a very good job of making it look like she didn't wake up late because she was too busy dreaming of a certain someone; her shoelaces were loose, her shirt was un-tucked and she was wearing a flustered blush on her cheeks.

Spotting her group of friends standing at their usual spot by the entrance steps, she rushed over to them, rolling her eyes profusely.

She threw her backpack at Harry, who caught it and raised his eyebrow at her as she straightened up. 'Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed' he commented.

'Rude awakening, alarm didn't go off, annoying mum—same old, really' she said, braiding her long blonde hair into a French braid.

'So, are you all stoked for the party on Friday?' Niall asked the group, grinning.

'Niall, it's Monday; isn't it a bit early to be excited? I mean we only just recovered from last week's drunken madness' Cammi laughed, thinking about last week's "small get-together" at Zayn's.

'I still want to know how that llama got there' Louis muttered and everyone laughed.

As they all took part in a bit of pre-school banter, Georgia couldn't help but feel odd being around Liam after that insanely vivid dream. Was she having a weird psychic moment? Did this mean something was going to happen between her and Liam at the party this week? She couldn't help but feel excited.

'Hello? Earth to Georgia' Zowie snapped her fingers in her face.

'Huh…what?'

'You're really spacey today George' Zowie laughed 'Cams and I were asking if you were down to go shopping after school later' she smiled.

'Ugh, no girl talk! It's too early to talk about fashion!' Zayn exclaimed, grabbing Zowie by the waist and burying his face in her neck, giving her light kisses which caused her to giggle uncontrollably.

'And it's also a bit too early for PDA mate' Liam commented

Zayn lifted his head from Zowie's neck, gave her a quick peck on the cheek before grinning cheekily. 'It's never too late for PDA' he winked and went back to kissing Zowie.

Georgia sighed as she watched her best friends, wishing that she could someday have what they had. She found herself subconsciously looking at Liam, hoping with all her heart that he would realize she was right here.

**A/N: Hello everyone & welcome to my first story! I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry if there were any grammatical errors, etc. Please please please please review! (: leave me some suggestions, who your favorite member is, how much you hate it, whatever. Or you can just drop by and say hey. xx -coolkidsneverdiee  
**


End file.
